


Just For Now

by Greyyyyy



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Hope you all enjoy this:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this:)

Dovi不知道为什么事情会发展到如此地步——气喘吁吁地被自己的队友抵在墙上，两人间的距离近得Dovi都能感到Iannone的睫毛扫上了他的脸颊。

他的发情期快到了。Dovi咽了咽并不存在的唾沫，感觉双腿不受控制地打着颤，难以支撑自己的体重。Iannone是个Alpha。这在MotoGP的赛场上是件再平常不过的事——目前为止这项运动依旧被最为强壮的Alpha们统治，但Dovi不是。

他甚至连个Beta都不是。他是个Omega——在这个社会中不受待见的，地位卑微的，被戏称为“只知道发情的生产机器”的Omega。Dovi还记得他性别觉醒的那天，他拿下了在125cc的第一个杆位：随后噬骨的热潮就席卷了他。

幸运的是，靠着抑制剂的作用，Dovi没有缺席第二天的正赛。想到比赛，他的眼前立马浮现出一道荧光黄色的人影——29号。Iannone。

“Andrea，你快到发情期了。”扑在耳际的热气激得Dovi颤抖了一下，差点贴着被体温捂热的墙面滑了下去——Iannone身周弥漫的Alpha信息素完全地包裹了他。Dovi甚至有些呼吸困难：是的，在跟Iannone成为队友的第一天，他妄想隐瞒的身份就被瞬间识破了。

Iannoned的感官比平常的Alpha更为敏锐，这也是每次Dovi被他注视时总会有种无处可藏的紧迫感的来源。艰难地点了点头，Dovi猜现在自己的脸肯定红得滴血。“需要帮忙吗？过两天就要比赛了——我知道抑制剂会降低神经的敏感度和肌肉力量，而你当然不允许这种情况发生。”

该死。Iannone压根就没给他任何选择。咬着下唇，Dovi发现自己难以拒绝这个诱人的“请求”——何况它看上去全然无害。“Andrea，只是临时标记，帮你熬过这两天。”Iannone直盯着Dovi，眼神里溢满了纯净的诚挚，逼得Dovi点下了头。

下一刻Iannone就粗暴地吻住了Dovi，舌扫过他留在唇瓣上的齿印——彻底释放的信息素让Dovi瞬间沦陷。几乎是被Iannone拦腰抱起，两个意大利人跌跌撞撞地挤进Iannone的车房：“去床上？”

在已经转变为啃咬的缠绵间点了点头，Dovi立刻被压到了床上。胡乱地扯着自己的皮带，Dovi迷迷糊糊间埋怨着自己为什么要穿这么难解的裤子。单手把Dovi的手腕制过头顶，Iannone看不过眼似地两下解开他的皮带，连着最贴身的内裤一起扯干净了Dovi下身的衣物。

因肌肤突然裸露在空气中而打了个寒颤，Dovi下意识地想合拢双腿：因自己湿得一塌糊涂的股间，他的脸庞涨得通红。把牛仔裤扯到脚踝然后踢到一边去，Iannone已经完全勃起的阴茎即便隔着一层布料也能勾勒出可观的尺寸。

撇过头去，Dovi的手指紧抓着床单——意大利人意外的纯情让Iannone忍不住想更过分地玩弄他，但当下他还是把这个想法压下了：“放松。”充血的龟头半没入了Dovi的穴口，Iannone尽可能温柔地将自己的阴茎推进Dovi的体内。

不自觉滑落眼角的泪水干涸后在Dovi的侧颊上留下泪痕，脚跟紧靠在Iannone的后腰上，想要被进一步填满的欲望咬噬着他的神经。

顺利地将整根阴茎没入Dovi的体内，Iannone俯下身亲吻Dovi红肿的眼角。“Iannone...”仰起头暴露出自己脆弱的颈间，Dovi接近于请求的呢喃彻底让Iannone放弃了继续温存的举动。

如同野兽般啃咬上他白皙的肌肤，Iannone用力地挺腰，两胯撞击着Dovi的臀肉直到它们泛出浅浅的粉色。Dovi半张着口，只能随着Iannone的节奏挤出几个不成调的音节。

Dovi快射了。括约肌下意识地收紧，Alpha和Omega的信息素纠缠在一起，浓厚得空气仿佛都变得粘滞。Dovi的味道不同于Iannone曾经见过的Omega们——原本属于Omega的那份甜腻被稀释得几乎难以捕捉到，反之弥漫在身周的是一抹鸢尾花香。

“...只是临时标记。”Dovi带着哭腔的呜咽让Iannone清醒了一点，违背了Alpha的天性，Iannone在结形成前抽出了自己的阴茎。

浊白的精液喷洒在了Dovi的小腹和前胸上，还有几滴溅上了他的脸颊。几乎在下一刻Dovi也随之射了出来，过于强烈的快感让他的肌肉无意识地抽搐着，半眯起的茶褐色双眼蒙着一层泪光。

Iannone第一次发觉自己的队友是这么的——美。Iannone不知道究竟该用什么词来形容他，但还有谁在高潮时会露出这样纯真的表情呢？抚上Dovi被汗打湿的侧颊，Iannone低下头咬住那个藏在颈后的腺体。

Alpha的信息素在瞬间注入了Dovi的身体，就像一股融化的冰流洗过他的他的身体，浇灭了一簇簇涌动的火苗。Dovi慢慢地睁开双眼。

“感觉怎样？”Iannone背对着他套着靴子，身上的衣物已经整理得平整到看不出短短几分钟前他刚做了什么。Dovi清醒过来后的下个瞬间就是扯过旁边的床单裹住自己，他的脸因为Iannone的问题再次发烫起来。

“...谢谢。”憋了半天Dovi只是挤出了这两个字。他仍在适应被临时标记后的身体，适应那股将自己完全笼罩的信息素。

Iannone的唇角上扬至微笑的弧度——接下来的日子将会变得很有趣。


End file.
